Sous un autre angle
by Paige0703
Summary: Un échange pourtant bénin entre Finch et Reese va avoir de grosses répercussions sur leur relation. Mais à quel point ? La situation est-elle réellement sans issues ?
1. Collision

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Nous revoilà parti pour une nouvelle fic ! Celle-ci sera plus courte et ne compteras que 4 petits chapitres...  
_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce premier chapitre et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire plaira autant (voir plus) que les précédentes ! ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Sous un autre angle**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Collision**_

Mercredi soir dans un quartier de Manhattan. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, mais la ville était encore loin de dormir. John Reese attendait l'arrivée imminente des renforts, qu'il avait demandé un peu plus tôt, alors que Marc Sanchez était assis à ses pieds. Pieds et poings liés, il avait finalement abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir. John regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, commençant peu à peu à s'impatienter.

\- Je sais bien qu'il ne m'en voudra pas, mais tout de même... bougonna alors Reese.

Il porta son regard sur le haut de l'avenue et, à peine deux minutes après, les sirènes des forces de l'ordre se faisaient entendre, brisant le silence du quartier peu fréquenté. Il suivit du regard la voiture de police s'approchant de sa position. Il se décala du mur contre lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé, prêt à enfin livrer son colis. La voiture stoppa devant lui. Alors que la portière s'ouvrait, il fut légèrement surpris de voir le lieutenant Carter apparaître.

\- Je croyais que c'était au tour de Lionel de venir ? Remarqua-t-il.

\- Le capitaine lui ait tombé dessus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir, lui expliqua le lieutenant Carter une fois sorti du véhicule.

\- Je vois. Qu'importe, voici Marc Sanchez, dit-il en lui montrant le cubain toujours au sol. Et voici le lieutenant Carter. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant, poursuivit John. En même temps je pense que tu t'en fous, conclut-il finalement.

Marc n'eut aucune réaction alors que le lieutenant Carter, elle, esquissa un léger sourire. Reese saisit Marc par le bras, le forçant alors à se relever. Il l'emmena vers la voiture de Joss alors que celle-ci ouvrait la portière arrière. Une fois dans le véhicule et la porte refermée, Carter fit de nouveau face à l'ex-agent.

\- Deuxième arrestation cette semaine. On peut dire que vous êtes en forme, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Reese. Pas que je m'ennuie, mais je suis attendu ailleurs, dit-il avant de faire volte-face avec empressement.

\- Finch, je suppose ? Ajouta Carter.

\- Qui d'autre ? Lui demanda Reese tout en rejoignant sa propre voiture.

Joss n'ajouta rien, observant simplement son camarade monter dans sa voiture avant de s'éloigner de là.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu de lui s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Finch, murmura Carter avant de reprendre place derrière le volant.

Elle quitta à son tour l'entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel le dernier numéro de ses deux amis s'était vainement planqué.

Pendant ce temps, dans une bibliothèque dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence, Harold Finch attendait tranquillement le retour de son partenaire. Ce dernier lui avait en effet demandé de l'attendre pour le dîner. Il avait bien pensé décommander, vu l'heure tardive, ou même tout simplement repousser le repas à une prochaine fois, mais devant l'acharnement de l'ex-agent il avait fini par céder. Finch ne parvenant toujours pas à comprendre l'insistance de Reese concernant ce simple dîner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils annulaient ainsi un repas à la dernière minute... Et puis, ce n'était qu'un dîner, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, aucune réponse digne de ce nom ne lui était apparue. Il décida de laisser tout ceci de côté pour le moment, ayant mieux à faire.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans leurs derniers dossiers quand il vit Bear relever la tête, les oreilles complètement dressées. Quelques secondes après les pas de Reese montant les marches se faisaient entendre. Quand Reese arriva enfin en haut des marches l'informaticien, lui, disparaissait dans un des innombrables rayonnages de la bâtisse. Reese eut donc à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'il quittait déjà son champ de vision. Il s'approcha de la table présente dans la pièce et y déposa les sachets qu'il tenait en main.

\- Le dîner est servi ! Annonça-t-il une fois les sacs vidés de leurs contenus.

\- J'arrive, pu entendre Reese.

L'ex-agent attrapa une chaise qu'il plaça non loin de celle que l'informaticien allait occuper dans un instant. Pas trop loin, mais pas trop près non plus... La parfaite distance à ses yeux. Finch fit enfin son apparition. Une fois à la hauteur de son partenaire il commença à s'emparer des derniers livres présents sur la table.

\- Vous pouvez vous en occuper plus tard Finch, ce n'est pas urgent, remarqua l'ex-agent.

\- Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps, répondit Finch.

Reese soupira avant d'enlever les livres des mains de son patron et de les déposer à nouveau sur la table.

\- Le repas va refroidir, se justifia Reese.

Ce fut au tour de l'informaticien de soupirer devant l'entêtement de son employé. Il s'assit finalement, sous le regard insistant de Reese.

\- Je n'en avais même pas pour une minute, lui fit tout de même remarquer Finch.

\- Une minute de trop, répondit Reese en ouvrant les boîtes de nourritures prises en chemin au restaurant chinois. _Une minute de trop loin de vous,_ pensa-t-il en ouvrant la dernière boîte.

Finch préféra garder le silence et commença donc à manger. Reese retint difficilement un sourire de contentement à manger ainsi en compagnie de l'informaticien. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le premier repas qu'ils partageaient ainsi, et certainement pas le dernier, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il aimait plus que tout ces instants hors du temps.

Ils mangèrent en silence, ne faisant que quelques remarques sur leurs dernières affaires résolues. Pourtant, cela contenta largement Reese qui avait eu du mal à penser à autre chose que le repas, depuis que Finch avait accepté de le passer avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait son partenaire s'il venait un jour à découvrir la réelle signification qu'avait pour lui un simple repas en sa compagnie et, honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir...

Malheureusement pour Reese, la fin du dîner arriva. Bien trop vite à son goût, c'est vrai, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ils rassemblèrent les emballages vides dans le sachet avant que Finch ne s'empare de nouveau des quatre livres qu'il n'avait pas encore rangés.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à les ranger, ces livres, se moqua gentiment Reese.

\- C'est nécessaire si je veux que tout soit en ordre, Mr Reese, lui répondit simplement l'informaticien.

Finch s'éloigna lentement de l'ex-agent qui, lui, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ce n'est que quand il bifurqua dans le rayonnage que Reese détourna enfin les yeux. Une fois la table parfaitement rangée, Reese prit le même chemin que son patron. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'endroit même où Finch avait quitté son champ de vision, il ne vit que trop tard que ce dernier revenait déjà. La collision ne put être évitée. Instinctivement Reese referma ses bras autour du corps de Finch, amortissant ainsi le choc. Finch, qui n'avait évidemment rien vu venir, se laissa simplement faire. Après quelques secondes il leva enfin les yeux vers son partenaire qui, lui, ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde des yeux depuis qu'il était tout contre lui. Il déglutit péniblement alors qu'il peinait à ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Finalement, Finch entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit pourtant. Celle-ci venait en effet de lui être ravie par celle inquisitrice de Reese... Finch se pétrifia sur place alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Reese caresser amoureusement et tendrement les siennes. Ses mains sur la poitrine de Reese tremblaient légèrement alors que son cerveau commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Au moment même où il commençait enfin à le repousser, Reese réalisa son geste et éloigna son visage de celui de l'informaticien. La surprise et l'inquiétude se lisaient parfaitement dans les yeux de l'ex-agent alors que son partenaire n'était qu'incrédulité. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes qui leur semblèrent durer une éternité, ils se séparèrent enfin.

\- Heu, je... tenta Reese ne sachant pas quoi dire pour expliquer son geste.

Finch rompit finalement le contact visuel, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son comparse. Il passa tout près de Reese avant de se diriger vers le porte-manteau où il prit son manteau. Reese qui l'avait suivit une nouvelle fois du regard sentit une vague de panique déferler en lui au fur et à mesure que Finch se préparait à partir. Finch commença à s'approcher des escaliers.

\- Finch je... tenta une nouvelle fois Reese alors que Finch passait devant lui sans un regard à son encontre.

\- Je vous laisse fermer, le coupa Finch d'une voix peu assurée.

Il descendit une à une les marches, alors que son cerveau cherchait encore à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Tout lui semblait si irréel qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et découvrir que rien ne s'était en réalité produit. Il voulait encore se raccrocher à la possibilité que tout ceci ne soit qu'un tour de son esprit fatigué...


	2. En plein doute

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Comme tous les dimanche me revoilà pour vous apporter la suite de ma foc.  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il plaira et que je recevrais plein de reviews ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : En plein doute...**_

La nuit fut bien longue pour les deux hommes. Reese passa une grande partie de la nuit à tourner en rond chez lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tenter de rattraper le coup. Devait-il tenter de joindre son patron ? Ne devait-il pas au contraire attendre un peu qu'il ait parfaitement digéré ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais comment ce dernier pouvait-il encaisser le fait qu'il l'avait tout simplement embrassé ? Ni plus, ni moins... Il avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication valable pour son geste. Lui, qui avait pourtant parfaitement réussie à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait pour l'informaticien, venait, en quelques secondes de briser tous ses efforts.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit... maugréa une nouvelle fois Reese, s'autoflagellant par la même occasion.

Finch, lui, s'était aussi enfermé chez lui. Il avait bien tenté de dormir pour chasser, même momentanément, les derniers événements de la soirée de son esprit, mais c'était peine perdue. Le sommeil semblait l'éviter et les mêmes images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il resta couché, les yeux fixant le plafond alors que son esprit réfléchissait une nouvelle fois au moyen qu'il avait eu d'éviter ce qu'il considérait comme un accident de parcours. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Si cela ne l'était pas, cela signifiait que Reese avait bel et bien eut envie de l'embrasser et cette idée lui paru encore plus saugrenue que le baiser lui-même. Pourtant, il avait beau envisager mille et un scénario, aucun n'avait pour conclusion un baiser entre lui et son partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu louper... se demanda une nouvelle fois l'informaticien.

Il se leva finalement vers cinq heures du matin avant de prendre, une fois prêt, la direction de la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta pourtant au pied de la bâtisse. C'était ici que tout avait eu lieu... Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il agirait quand son partenaire ferait son retour. Et puis, comment était-il censé réagir ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était déroulé ? Il ne savait même pas s'il en aurait la force. Continuer leur partenariat en mettant ça sur le compte de la fatigue ou autre ? Même agir ainsi il ne s'en sentait pas capable... La seule solution qui lui venait alors à l'esprit était une pause dans leur collaboration, ce qui, d'une certaine manière ressemblait vaguement à un adieu.

Il soupira avant de faire demi-tour et de se rendre dans un restaurant du coin. La faim commençait peu à peu à le gagner. Il prit donc un petit déjeuner tout en essayant une nouvelle fois de trouver une solution à leur problème. Il ne chercha à aucun moment à contacter son équipier. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, alors à quoi bon ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire que tout allait bien alors qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de son partenaire ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois bien soulagé de ne pas encore avoir reçu de nouveau numéro. Il se doutait pourtant bien que le silence de la machine n'allait pas durer, mais cette pause, qu'il savait de courte durée, lui faisait tout de même du bien.

Reese quitta son appartement, prenant le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à son patron, mais aucune des explications qu'il avait trouvé ne lui convenait vraiment. Il se devait de jouer la transparence, mais craignait tout de même la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses. Il ne faisait pas parti des personnes les plus pessimistes du monde, mais il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas la fin de leur partenariat, mais il pourrait comprendre que Finch souhaite mettre une certaine distance entre eux deux. Apprendre aussi brusquement que la personne avec qui l'on travaille depuis des mois maintenant ressentait de tels sentiments... cela avait de quoi perturber n'importe qui. Surtout si la personne était aussi un homme. Reese se doutait, connaissant l'informaticien, que ce dernier devait ressasser encore et encore ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qu'il devait réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas le blesser tout en mettant pourtant les choses au clair. Finch était ce genre de personne, à penser avant tout au bien des autres avant de penser à lui. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui avait fait que Reese avait commencé à l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Reese arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque et, comme il le craignait, il trouva les lieux vides. Seul le malinois était présent dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Il ouvrit la grille avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Bear, sentant les doutes de son maître, le rejoignit avant de gémir faiblement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir, j'en suis sûr, dit alors l'ex-agent.

Ces mots étaient plus un moyen de se rassurer lui-même que de rassurer le malinois. Il avait besoin de croire que son patron ne l'avait pas abandonné, qu'ils parviendraient ensemble à surmonter cette épreuve, renforçant même peut-être au passage leur relation. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui rendre ses sentiments, juste d'accepter de travailler encore avec lui. Reese ne se voyait pas faire autre chose que de sauver des numéros, encore et toujours, en compagnie de l'informaticien. Il ne voulait pas faire autre chose de sa vie dorénavant.

Reese prit place là où l'informaticien aurait déjà dû se trouver vu l'heure qu'il était...

La matinée commença peu à peu à passer. Les heures s'écoulant bien trop lentement selon l'ex-agent et l'informaticien. Ce dernier venait de quitter le restaurant dans lequel il était resté. Dix heures sonnait quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper longtemps à sa confrontation avec son partenaire. Il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il s'en voulait aussi de le laisser ainsi dans le doute. Il commença à remonter la rue quand une cabine téléphonique se mit à sonner. Il se stoppa quelques secondes avant de finalement s'approcher de ladite cabine et de décrocher le combiné. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'appelant. La machine lui donna alors son nouvel ordre de mission. Le travail allait reprendre...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Plus le temps passait et plus Reese craignait que son patron ne vienne pas. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement que de l'entendre monter une à une les marches de l'immense escalier. Il se leva d'un bond avant de commencer à se diriger vers là où l'informaticien devrait se montrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il revint finalement sur ses pas, pour ne pas le mettre sous pression dès son arrivée. Finch apparut enfin, le visage fermé et les traits tirés. Il s'arrêta en haut des marches, tentant un regard vers le fond de la pièce. Il vit évidemment que Reese était déjà présent. Tout comme il était venu voir Reese, Bear vint se placer aux pieds de son second maître. Quelques caresses pour se donner contenance et Finch commençait à se rapprocher de son ordinateur. Reese se trouvant à quelques pas derrière celui-ci, près du tableau transparent.

\- Bonjour Finch, tenta Reese alors que l'informaticien ôtait son manteau.

\- Bonjour Mr Reese, répondit-il poliment.

L'informaticien repartit finalement sans un regard vers son partenaire. _Normal,_ pensa ce dernier. _Je suis même étonné qu'il soit venu aujourd'hui._ Il préféra ne pas le suivre, attendant simplement le retour de Finch. Ce dernier réapparut rapidement, trois livres en mains.

\- Un nouveau numéro ? Demanda Reese mettant fin au silence lourd qui les entourait.

\- En effet, répondit simplement Finch.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de penser que sans ce numéro jamais Finch ne serait venu ici. Même s'il pouvait le comprendre cela le blessa tout de même. Il soupira faiblement, s'en voulant encore de ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait eu. À cause de lui il risquait de tout perdre...

Finch prit enfin place en face des nombreux écrans. Le nom de leur nouveau numéro apparut enfin. Il imprima rapidement la photo du jeune homme que Reese récupéra.

\- Jared Hill, 19 ans, commença Finch.

Reese prit la photo afin de la placer sur le tableau. Il commença à s'avancer vers Finch, dans l'idée de se placer derrière ce dernier, mais alors qu'il commençait à se rapprocher de lui, Reese le vit se tendre. Légèrement, certes, mais se tendre tout de même. Il s'arrêta alors avant de faire marche arrière. La tension entre les deux hommes était bien évidemment palpable.

\- Il est en première année à l'université. Il vit d'ailleurs sur le campus, de ce que je vois.

\- Bien, je vais déjà commencer par le filer un peu, remarqua Reese sentant qu'il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'il s'en aille pour le moment.

\- Bonne idée. Je vous envoie l'adresse de son université tout de suite, dit-il avant d'envoyer l'adresse sur le portable de son partenaire.

\- Bien, dit-il une fois le message reçu, je vais y aller.

Finch n'ajouta rien, continuant simplement ses recherches sur leur nouvelle affaire. Reese l'observa quelques secondes durant avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Finch tenta alors un rapide regard vers ce dernier. Alors qu'il faisait de nouveau face aux écrans, Reese se tourna vers lui. Il avait besoin de s'excuser, de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne recommencerait plus... Il avait besoin de savoir que Finch ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il avait juste besoin de temps. Tout simplement besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Finch, je... commença Reese.

Finch arrêta tout mouvement avant de relever la tête. Il voulait dire à son partenaire qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai sans pour autant être un mensonge.

\- Je suis désolé, parvint enfin à articuler l'ex-agent.

Finch soupira faiblement. Bien sûr il savait déjà qu'il était désolé. Cela ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour lui. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair, sans pour autant le blesser. Il se doutait pourtant bien que les deux n'étaient pas compatibles. Quoi qu'il dise, il savait déjà qu'il allait blesser son partenaire.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais... commença Finch d'une voix douce.

\- Vous avez besoin de temps ? Demanda Reese tout en espérant que se soit bien ça.

\- Oui, en effet. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous...

Finch ne put finir sa phrase. Il savait bien que Reese savait où il voulait en venir, et n'ajouta donc rien d'autre. Reese ne savait quoi dire. Évidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Lui même avait mis du temps à accepter que ses sentiments aient autant évolué. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'il tomberait un jour amoureux de son patron ? Normal que ce dernier ne l'ai pas non plus vu venir.

\- En même temps comment l'auriez vous pu ? Répondit Reese tout en masquant du mieux possible sa peur de le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Finch sentait bien que son partenaire avait besoin d'être rassuré sur l'avenir de leur partenariat, mais ne sachant pas lui même où tout ceci les emmènerait, il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- Vous pensez que l'on peut continuer comme avant ? Demanda enfin Reese toujours sur le départ.

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien, lui répondit Finch en se tournant enfin vers lui. J'aimerais penser que oui, mais...

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Finch eut l'impression de voir son partenaire pour la toute première fois. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux ne pouvant supporter davantage celui de son vis-à-vis.

Reese quitta finalement la pièce puis la bâtisse sans rien ajouter d'autre. L'un comme l'autre, ils sentaient bien que quelque chose entre eux s'était brisé à tout jamais...

Finch poursuivit ses recherches alors même que son esprit, lui, ne pensait qu'à Reese et à son dernier regard. Un regard emplit d'une tristesse sans fin. Cela l'avait blessé bien plus que le ton de sa voix dans laquelle résonnait pourtant toutes ses craintes. L'informaticien s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu venir. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi indécis sur la suite de leur collaboration et, du coup, de laisser ainsi son équipier dans le doute. Pourtant il savait que pour le moment il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Lui-même ne savait pas la tournure que leur relation allait prendre. Il avait encore du mal à se dire que son partenaire ressentait de tels sentiments à son égard. Cela le touchait évidemment, mais lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un ami. Un très bon ami, c'est vrai, mais un ami et rien de plus.

Reese arriva enfin sur le campus de l'université. Il avait reçu un peu avant l'emploi du temps de leur nouveau numéro, Jared. Il se posta non loin de l'amphithéâtre dont il devait bientôt sortir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jared sortait bien du bâtiment. Alors que de dernier semblait passer un appel, Reese en profita pour appairer son téléphone. Il en profita pour écouter l'appel, mais personne ne décrocha et Jared tomba sur la messagerie.

\- C'est encore moi, dit-il alors. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à revenir en cours, mais appelle moi au moins. Ah, et j'ai vu Lindy, elle s'inquiète aussi pour toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ai rien dit. Bon, mon prochain cours commence dans cinq minutes, du coup je te laisse. N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il raccrocha enfin et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Reese décida alors de joindre Finch et de se renseigner sur l'identité de la personne que Jared avait tenté de joindre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, l'informaticien décrocha plutôt rapidement.

\- Oui Mr Reese ? Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Jared vient de passer un appel et j'aurais aimé savoir à qui était destiné celui-ci, expliqua alors Reese.

\- Un instant je vous prie.

Finch vérifia alors l'appel et, quelques secondes après, il obtint le nom du destinataire.

\- Claire Monroe, dit-il enfin.

\- Vous avez des infos sur elle ? Demanda ensuite Reese.

\- Très peu. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il s'agit de la petite amie de Jared et qu'ils semblent être ensembles depuis quelques années déjà.

\- D'après le message qu'il lui a laissé, ça n'irait pas fort de son côté à elle.

\- Elle semble en effet absente des cours depuis deux semaines maintenant. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment la concernant. Pour Jared, il lui arrive de rentrer chez lui le week-end, ses parents n'habitant qu'à une demi-heure du campus.

\- Bien, pendant qu'il est en cours je vais aller inspecter sa chambre.

\- Parfait, je poursuis mes recherches en attendant.

Reese allait raccrocher, mais il avait le sentiment que Finch hésitait à ajouter autre chose.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Rien, à plus tard.

Ces quelques mots blessèrent l'ex-agent. Il sentait bien que le ton de l'informaticien n'était plus le même. Il était plus distant, froid, plus impersonnel. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un simple moment de faiblesse pourrait avoir de telles répercussions sur leur relation. Il s'attendait au pire désormais...

Reese prit la direction des dortoirs, trouvant rapidement la chambre qu'il cherchait.

Le ton inquiet de Reese avait perturbé Finch. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec son partenaire. Comme si ils se rencontraient pour la première fois, comme au début de leur collaboration, quand ils ne savaient encore rien l'un de l'autre. Il ne savait pour autant toujours pas comment allait se passer la suite, mais savoir Reese dans l'incertitude le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pour le moment, ils allaient devoir mettre leur problème de côté et s'occuper de celui de Jared, c'était le plus important. Ils aviseraient après concernant leurs propres soucis personnels.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

L'heure du déjeuner arriva finalement. Reese n'ayant rien trouvé de bien pertinent dans la chambre du jeune étudiant poursuivit donc sa filature. Il suivit ainsi le jeune homme jusqu'au fast-food du coin où il rejoignit un groupe d'amis. Ils restèrent à parler ainsi des cours, des professeurs, de sport ou bien de leurs copines pendant près de trois-quart d'heure. Reese, pendant ce temps, ne pensait évidemment qu'à une et une seule chose : Finch. Il avait l'impression de perdre ce dernier même s'il sentait bien qu'il tentait pourtant de se comporter normalement. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait encore être en plein doute et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ses propres craintes. Il lui arrivait encore parfois lui-même de se demander comment ses sentiments avaient ainsi pu se transformer. Depuis qu'il en avait pris conscience, jamais il ne l'avait regretté, pas une seule fois. Pourtant maintenant il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su résister à la tentation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ruiné en un instant toutes ces semaines d'efforts, de retenue.

Lui, qui n'avait jamais cessé de prendre sur lui ces dernières semaines, se sentait plus que désemparé maintenant. Évidemment que pendant tout ce temps il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il avait voulu le protéger plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Évidemment qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui encore maintenant, pour que plus jamais il ne souffre comme il avait souffert dans son passé. Tout comme lui, il avait eu une vie plutôt chaotique et il voulait donc maintenant lui permettre d'avoir un minimum de stabilité dans sa vie. Faire que tout soit plus facile désormais pour lui. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts jusqu'à présent pour l'aider et l'aimer en secret. Ce qui était fait était fait, regretter encore une fois ce geste ne servait plus à rien, surtout qu'une partie de lui ne le regrettait pas. Il allait enfin savoir ce que Finch pensait réellement de lui. Il savait pourtant très bien que la probabilité que ses sentiments lui soient rendus était extrêmement faible, mais il voulait encore y croire... Il voulait croire que tout n'était pas encore totalement perdu pour lui, mais surtout pour eux...

Finch n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque. Il avait inlassablement poursuivit ses recherches, seul moyen d'occuper son esprit fatigué. Après les recherches de base sur Jared, il avait décidé de faire de même avec Claire. Si, comme son partenaire le disait, Claire avait des ennuis, c'était peut-être en lien avec la sortie du numéro de Jared. En dehors du fait qu'elle ne venait plus en cours, il ne trouva rien de bien pertinent. Il semblait, depuis, qu'elle soit restée enfermer chez elle. Il vérifia ses appels et ses messages et la plupart venait soit de Jared soit de son amie Lindy. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce brusque changement chez cette jeune femme qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, semblait pleine de vie. Elle paraissait être une personne extravertie, sortant souvent en groupe, selon les infos qu'il avait pu collecter sur les réseaux sociaux et qui semblait être apprécié de ses camarades. Et puis, c'était le numéro de Jared qui était sorti, pas celui de Claire... Quel pouvait donc bien être le lien ?

Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Reese suivit Jared jusque dans sa chambre. Il put ensuite garder un œil sur lui grâce à la caméra de son ordinateur. Ce dernier était installé à son bureau, l'ordinateur sur la commode derrière lui.

\- Vraiment studieux, se dit alors Reese quand Jared sortit des cahiers de son sac avant de les poser en face de lui.

Il resta jusqu'à plus de 21 H et, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à bouger, décida de partir. Il voulait rejoindre son partenaire et tenter ainsi de voir où ils en étaient. Quant il arriva à la bibliothèque, il fut agréablement surpris de constater que son associé était encore présent. Finch se tourna vers les escaliers au son des pas de l'arrivant. Quand Reese arriva en haut, Finch était de nouveau plongé dans ses recherches.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez déjà parti, avoua Reese tout en s'approchant de l'informaticien.

\- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, lui expliqua alors Finch d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose depuis ? Demanda-t-il par réflexe.

\- Non, rien de bien concret. Il a tenté de joindre une nouvelle fois Claire, sans grand succès. Et de votre côté ? Demanda Reese.

Finch, qui l'avait discrètement regardé se rapprocher de lui, se tendit légèrement. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était instinctif. Il se leva brusquement alors que Reese n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui désormais. Il prit les livres sur la table, comme pour se donner une contenance avant de passer près de son partenaire et de disparaître, comme la veille, dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

Il stoppa devant une des étagères, après y avoir déposé le premier livre. Il ne savait pas comment Reese avant pris sa "fuite". _Mal,_ pensa-t-il. Il inspira profondément avant de ranger les deux autres livres. Il savait qu'il allait devoir y retourner, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il ne savait toujours pas comment agir face à son partenaire. Reese n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il attendait simplement le retour de son associé. Il entendit finalement les pas de ce dernier résonnaient de nouveau dans la pièce. Reese était de dos, Finch ne put donc voir l'expression du visage de celui-ci. Il s'approcha de lui avant de rejoindre sa chaise, passant tout près de ce dernier. Reese avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'arrêter en chemin. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair maintenant, mais n'étant pas sûr que l'informaticien y soit préparé, il garda finalement le silence. Finch rangea rapidement ses affaires avant d'éteindre son système. Reese le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il s'empara ensuite de son manteau qu'il enfila rapidement avant de passer de nouveau tout près de son partenaire. Cette fois il n'y tint plus et attrapa délicatement au passage la main de l'informaticien qui se stoppa sur place. Reese put sentir un léger tressaillement de la main gauche de Finch et alors qu'il allait tenter de l'ôter de la sienne, Reese l'en empêcha.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où l'on va, dit alors Reese à voix basse. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter plus longtemps que...

\- Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser, le coupa Finch un peu perdu.

\- Me détestez vous ? Articula péniblement l'ex-agent.

\- Non, répondit Finch.

 _Je n'y arrive pas, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas,_ songea t-il sans parvenir à le dire. Alors que Reese entrelaçait délicatement ses doigts aux siens, Finch sentit un léger frisson remonter le long de son échine. La sensation de la main de Reese dans la sienne ne lui déplaisait pas spécialement, mais elle le mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de la retirer et cette fois Reese ne l'en empêcha pas.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda finalement Reese comprenant que Finch ne comptait rien ajouter.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

Finch reprit sa marche. Reese l'entendit descendre les marches avant de quitter le bâtiment et, comme la veille, le laisser seul. Reese soupira. Finch ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était déjà ça. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était, le plus important était qu'il ne le détestait pas... Pour le moment en tout cas. Pour Reese c'était déjà ça de gagné. Tout remontait à peine à 24 H, normal qu'il soit encore dans le doute. Tout n'allait pas être réglé en une journée durant laquelle il ne s'était d'ailleurs quasiment pas vu !


	3. Continué d'avancer

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Et oui, nous sommes e,fin dimanche donc voici la suite ^^  
_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il plaira et que je recevrais plein de reviews ^^  
_**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Continué d'avancer**_

La nuit avait encore été bien longue pour les deux hommes. Même une fois rentré chez lui, Finch sentait encore la sensation de la main de Reese tout contre la sienne et cela le perturbait grandement. Il avait du mal à se défaire de l'image du visage de Reese, image qui ne cessait de le hanter. Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à repenser à l'évolution qu'avait connue leur relation. Ils étaient bien loin de la relation strictement professionnelle qu'ils avaient connu au tout début de leur collaboration. Elle était loin désormais la méfiance qui les avait caractérisés, lui, tout comme Reese. Il n'avait pourtant pas été assez prudent et surtout assez attentif au changement qui avait pourtant dû s'opérer chez son associé. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, tentant de penser à autre chose... sans pour autant y parvenir.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour les deux hommes. Le soleil levant ne signifiait qu'une chose pour eux : ils allaient de nouveau devoir se faire face. C'est donc le cœur lourd que Reese se rendit non pas à la bibliothèque, mais bien à l'université de Jared. Il avait bien eu envie de rejoindre son partenaire, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas le mettre dans une situation inconfortable, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il arriva tôt, mais quand il vérifia que leur numéro était encore dans chambre, il ne le vit pas. Il chercha alors à le localiser et le trouva enfin à une vingtaine de minutes de là. Il prit alors cette direction tout en cherchant à contacter son partenaire.

Finch ne fut pas étonné de ne pas trouver Reese à son arrivée à la bibliothèque. Bien qu'une partie de lui fut soulagé, il devait admettre que la présence de Reese lui manquait légèrement. _Depuis quand ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce ressenti. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, son partenaire cherchait justement à la joindre.

\- Jared est de sortie. Je suis en train de le rejoindre, mais peut-être savez vous déjà où il se trouve exactement ? Lui demanda Reese après l'avoir rapidement salué.

\- En effet, je l'ai repéré.

Finch vérifia l'adresse où il se trouvait alors que Reese l'avait maintenant en visuel.

\- Ce n'est pas l'adresse de sa petite-amie en tout cas, dit Finch. C'est bon, j'ai le nom du propriétaire. Il s'agit de la maison d'un certain Dylan Bennett.

\- Et qu'avez-vous sur lui ? Demanda Reese alors que Jared faisait une nouvelle fois le tour de la maison, comme s'il repérait les lieux.

Reese pouvait entendre le bruit des touches alors que Finch faisait rapidement ses recherches concernant ce nouvel arrivant dans l'équation.

\- Il est professeur d'histoire dans la même université que Mr Hill et Miss Monroe. Je vais faire plus de recherches et je vous recontacte plus tard, lui dit Finch, voulant ainsi couper court à la conversation.

\- Bien. J'attends donc votre appel, lui dit Reese.

\- Soyez prudent, ajouta Finch sans même y réfléchir

Se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Finch raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son partenaire d'ajouter quoi que se soit.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'ils étaient légèrement en froid, instinctivement Finch s'inquiétait toujours autant pour lui. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ces quelques mots, signes que l'informaticien tenait à lui, plus qu'il ne le montrait. Peut-être pas de la même manière que lui tenait à l'informaticien, mais c'était déjà ça et il s'en était toujours contenté. Il continua d'observer Jared et, alors que de la lumière s'allumait dans l'une des pièces de la maison, le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement. Il rebroussa chemin et retourna à l'université. Reese ne savait pas si Finch continuait de le suivre alors il préféra lui envoyer un message pour lui faire part des derniers agissements de leur numéro.

La matinée passa sans qu'aucun autre incident ne produise. Finch recontacta Reese pendant la pause déjeuner de l'étudiant.

\- Du nouveau Finch ?

\- Si on veut. Mr Bennett exerce depuis une dizaine d'année et est en poste ici depuis l'année dernière seulement. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, il reste rarement plus de trois ans dans chaque université dans laquelle il travaille.

\- Vous savez pourquoi ? Demanda Reese intrigué.

\- Non, mais il y a eu quelques incidents dans les universités où il a enseigné, lui expliqua l'informaticien.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Le suicide d'une de ses élèves et j'ai aussi trouvé des dossiers de suivis psychologiques pour cinq de ses élèves.

\- Une idée de ce qui a pu se passer ?

\- Pas pour le moment, vous m'en voyez désolé.

\- C'est bon, nous vous en faites pas. Au moins je pense que l'on peut dire que l'on a trouvé dans quelle direction chercher.

\- C'est une bonne piste, c'est sûr, surtout sachant qu'il est le professeur de Miss Monroe.

\- Merci, je vous tiens au courant.

\- Oui et j'ai aussi demandé des infos sur lui au lieutenant Carter.

\- Parfait.

Ils raccrochèrent après de rapides salutations. Peu de temps après Carter contacta Finch et lui donna rendez-vous dans un restaurant du coin. Devant se rendre sur une scène de crime, elle avait quelques minutes à lui accorder. Finch partit donc pour la rejoindre. Reese ne lui avait pas paru différent et il en venait même à se demander s'il était si impossible pour eux de reprendre leur relation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être qu'après un moment de flottement tout redeviendrai comme avant. Mais était-ce là ce qu'il voulait ? Ce que Reese souhaitait ?

Une demi-heure après il retrouvait le lieutenant.

\- Désolé de l'attente, remarqua Finch après l'avoir salué.

\- Pas de souci. Sinon, en ce qui concerne votre homme, je n'ai pu trouver qu'une chose. Cela remonte à bien longtemps et il n'y avait pas de preuve, mais il a été un moment soupçonné de viol.

\- Un moment ? Répéta Finch surpris.

\- Oui, la plainte a vite été retiré par la jeune fille elle-même. Elle a déclaré qu'elle voulait juste se venger parce qu'il lui avait donné des mauvaises notes.

\- Je vois. Et pour le dossier vous...

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, le lieutenant Carter lui tendait déjà le dossier.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai dessus, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

\- C'est déjà ça, je vous remercie.

\- Je suis là pour ça après tout. Bon, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir y aller, le travail m'appelle.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas, répondit Finch avant de la voir se lever.

Elle le salua poliment, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son enquête avant de quitter le restaurant. Finch parcourut rapidement le dossier avant de quitter à son tour les lieux. Alors qu'il remontait la rue, il se rendit compte que l'université de leur numéro n'était qu'à deux rues de sa position actuelle. Machinalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, il en prit le chemin. Il ne s'en rendit vraiment compte que lorsque de nombreux étudiants commencèrent à circuler ci et là, autour de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Se demanda Finch.

Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cherche...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il le vit. À plusieurs mètres devant lui, adossé à un mur, les yeux rivés sur son portable, il était là. Il se détendit immédiatement. Il se rendit compte du brusque changement dans son comportement et cela le déstabilisa alors. Pourquoi s'était-il soudainement senti en sécurité rien qu'à la vue de son partenaire ? Pourquoi un rapide sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres ? Et surtout pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite à l'idée qu'il puisse le voir et qu'il le rejoigne ?

Perturbé par tout ceci, il préféra partir le plus rapidement possible. Il rejoignit donc la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il était encore en chemin, Reese le contacta.

\- Du nouveau ? Lui demanda alors Reese

\- Pas vraiment. Mais d'après le dossier que m'a remis le lieutenant Carter, Mr Bennett avait été soupçonné de viol avant que la plainte ne soit finalement retirée peu après.

\- Vous êtes à la bibliothèque ? Demanda alors Reese qui avait l'impression d'entendre le bruit de la circulation.

Finch se tendit alors. L'avait-il vu partir ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette question ? Le testait-il ?

\- Non, mais je suis en train de m'y rendre, lui répondit alors Finch le plus neutre possible.

\- Bien, je continue de le suivre.

\- Je vous tiens évidemment au courant si je trouve quelque chose.

Après avoir raccroché, Reese eut l'impression que son partenaire était de plus en plus distant avec lui. Il voyait bien une différence dans le comportement de l'informaticien. Elle avait beau être infime, elle était bien là. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis le baiser et il espérait bien changer cela une fois le cas de ce numéro terminé. Il ne voulait plus de cette situation tendue entre eux... même si cela signifiait la fin de leur partenariat.

Une fois de retour à la bibliothèque, Finch reprit ses recherches. Quelques minutes plus tard Finch recevait un message pour dire que Jared bougeait encore. Ce dernier semblait rentrer chez ses parents. Il en ressortit après seulement quelques minutes. Reese poursuivit alors sa filature. Cette fois il savait où ils venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient maintenant devant la maison de la jeune Claire. Alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, Reese, lui, enclencha le micro du portable du jeune étudiant.

\- Bonjour Jared, dit alors celle que Reese identifia comme la mère de Claire.

\- Bonjour madame. Comment va Claire ?

\- Depuis que tu es venu la voir la semaine dernière, elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Avant elle acceptait au moins de me laisser entrer, mais maintenant... commença la mère de Claire avant de s'interrompre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vois. Vous pouvez lui dire que je suis passé et que bientôt tout sera réglé ?

\- Bien sûr, mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda la mère de Claire légèrement inquiète.

\- Elle, elle comprendra. Au revoir, dit-il simplement.

Il partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Reese contacta une nouvelle fois son partenaire.

\- Je crois qu'il s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable.

\- Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Demanda Finch ne sachant toujours pas quel était le but de Jared.

\- Pour cela il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qu'il compte faire. Il n'a pas cherché à se procurer d'arme ? Se renseigna Reese.

\- Pas besoin, j'ai découvert que le père de Mr Hill possédait déjà un permis de port d'arme.

\- Il a fait un saut chez lui et, si je reconnais bien le chemin, je dirai qu'il se rend chez le prof d'histoire.

\- Vous pensez que c'est sa cible ?

\- D'après le peu d'éléments dont nous disposons je dirai que cette histoire de viol pourrait être vraie. Si on ajoute la plainte, au cas de suicide et les suivis psychologiques avec le soudain repli de la jeune Claire...  
\- Il serait possible qu'elle en est elle-même été la victime, conclut Finch.

\- Exactement. Bon, je me dépêche.

\- Et moi je contacte le lieutenant Fusco, lui dit Finch avant de raccrocher.

Reese observa Jared entrer par une des fenêtres. Alors qu'il allait traverser la route pour le rejoindre, Dylan Bennett fit son arrivée. Il se gara dans l'allée de sa maison avant d'y entrer. Reese se dépêcha de les rejoindre et entra dans la maison du professeur sans prendre la peine de sonner.

Il suivit les éclats de voix jusque dans le salon où il trouva le professeur d'histoire assis dans un des deux fauteuils de la pièce, Jared en face de lui, arme en main.

\- Jared, dit-alors Reese en entrant.

Le jeune homme pointa alors son arme sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda le jeune étudiant.

\- Celui qui va vous empêcher de faire une bêtise. Sûrement la plus grosse erreur de votre vie, lui répondit Reese le plus calmement possible.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera !

\- Il mérite d'aller en prison. Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait préférable ? Vous allez gâcher votre vie, tenta de le résonner l'ex-agent.

Jared pointait son arme à tour de rôle sur Dylan et sur John. Reese tentait d'avancer le plus lentement possible, mais :

\- Si vous faites encore un pas, je tire ! Dit-il en positionnant l'arme sur Dylan, le cran de sécurité enlevé.

\- Bien, je ne bouge plus.

\- Le lieutenant Fusco est en route, il sera là d'ici cinq minutes, dit alors Finch via l'oreillette.

Reese ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à le retenir bien longtemps et alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de raisonner Jared, il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un à la fenêtre. Deux secondes après, elle disparaissait de son champ de vision. La porte d'entrée se fit entendre alors que la jeune Claire faisait son entrée dans le salon.

\- Jared ! S'écria la jeune femme.

Habillée d'un bas de survêtement et d'un pull trop grand pour elle, Claire tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda son petit-ami, pourtant heureux de la voir.

\- Je suis venu pour t'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, dit-elle alors sans oser porter son regard vers son enseignant.

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Pour toi et pour toutes les autres. C'était à moi de te protéger ! S'écria Jared en renforçant sa prise sur l'arme.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien non plus, lui dit alors Reese en voyant que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Il a raison Claire, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de sa faute à lui et seulement la sienne !

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne m'abandonne pas... la supplia presque Claire.

\- Mais je ne t'abandonne pas, lui répondit Jared tout en baissant légèrement son arme.

\- Pourtant si tu tires, c'est toi qui seras en tort, c'est toi qui iras en prison et moi... et moi je me retrouverais seule.

\- Il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre moyen, rétorqua Jared, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Tirer et venger sa petite-amie ou ne rien faire et le laisser s'en tirer ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours porter plainte ? Dit alors Reese. Vous me semblez une jeune femme bien courageuse pour être venue ici, chez votre professeur et ce malgré ce qu'il a fait.

\- Je le devais bien, pour Jared. Il fait ça pour moi après tout, lui répondit Claire.

\- Alors portez plainte. Pour lui, pour vous et pour toutes les autres étudiantes à qui il s'en ait prit.

Reese voyait bien que la jeune femme doutait. Elle voulait le faire, mais cela revenait à raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Aurait-elle la force de revivre tout cela ? Encore et encore ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas seule, Jared et là, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Reese.

Claire leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier commença à baisser son arme.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, lui confirma Jared.

\- Alors baisse ton arme et partons ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Jared soupira avant de remettre le cran de sécurité. Il donna l'arme à Reese avant de prendre la main tendue de Claire. Il l'attira dans ses bras et commença à s'excuser. Dylan se leva alors de son siège.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser ainsi menacer sans rien...

\- La ferme ! Lui intima Reese, le regard menaçant.

L'enseignant se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, n'osant rien ajouter face à l'ex-agent. Quelques secondes après, le lieutenant Fusco arrivait.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? Demanda-t-il en rangeant son arme, voyant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Tout, lui répondit Reese. Cette jeune femme veut porter plainte pour viol, dit-il en montrant Claire.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, Jared serrant encore la main de cette dernière dans la sienne.

\- Je peux l'accompagner ?

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas Lionel ?

\- Heu, ouais. Pas de soucis.

Alors que tout ce petit monde était emmené, Reese pût souffler un peu. Il avait maintenant tout le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper de son vrai problème. Il préféra ne pas prévenir son partenaire de son arrivée, de peur qu'il prenne la fuite avant.

Reese arrivait enfin au pied de leur planque. Il inspira profondément avant de sauter le pas et de franchir le seuil de la bibliothèque. C'est le cœur battant qu'il monta les marches de l'escalier. Il fut soulagé d'y trouver l'informaticien.

\- Tout est réglé, dit-il préférant ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite.

\- Bon travail, répondit Finch sans un regard pour lui.

\- Et sans coup de feu, ajouta Reese sur un ton qu'il voulait taquin.

Aucune réponse de son partenaire. Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Reese attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son patron pendant que Finch pianotait encore sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Reese soupira finalement. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé sur un coup de tête, leur relation n'avait cessé de se détériorer. Il avait eu un faible espoir que tout redeviendrait normal, que tout était encore réparable, mais il doutait désormais. Il n'avait même plus la force d'y croire. Il voyait bien qu'il avait perdu la confiance de son partenaire, que le lien qui les unissait il y a encore peu, n'existait plus. Il inspira profondément avant de lever les yeux vers l'informaticien.

\- Arrêtons-nous là, dit-il le cœur lourd.


	4. La fin ?

**_Salut tout le monde !  
_**

 ** _Nous sommes déjà dimanche et me voici donc dans l'obligation de vous poster la suite (et fin) de cette courte histoire ^^  
_**

 ** _J'espère que la fin vous plaira._**

 ** _Je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **A+ pour de nouvelles aventures !**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : La fin ?**_

\- Arrêtons-nous là, dit-il le cœur lourd.

Finch leva la tête, sous le choc des dernières paroles de son partenaire. _Arrêter ? Il veut tout arrêter ?_ Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans l'esprit encore choqué de Finch, sans qu'il ne trouve pourtant la force de dire quoi que se soit. Ne voyant aucune nouvelle réaction chez l'informaticien, Reese prit cela comme une acceptation de sa part. Il s'avança alors lentement vers lui avant de le faire se tourner dans sa direction. _J'ai déjà tout perdu, alors... juste une dernière fois._ Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'informaticien pour un tendre et chaste baiser. Un dernier adieu...

\- Je suis encore sincèrement désolé pour tout ça Finch. Je vous aime tout simplement, souffla Reese.

Il se redressa avant de faire demi-tour sous le regard perplexe de Finch. Ce dernier ne tenta rien pour le retenir, ayant encore du mal à comprendre les derniers mots de son associé.

Finch resta ainsi planté, le regard dans le vide, plusieurs minutes durant. Ce n'est que quand Bear vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux que l'informaticien revint enfin à lui. Trop tard, Reese était déjà bien loin. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une larme avait doucement glissé sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un rapide revers de la main. Il se leva finalement, comprenant qu'il venait de perdre la personne avec qui il avait tant partagé. Un profond sentiment de vide s'ancra en lui alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Il s'approcha lentement des escaliers, revenant sur les derniers pas de Reese. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il se repassa une nouvelle fois les derniers mots de Reese qui sonnaient de plus en plus comme un adieu définitif. " _Arrêtons-nous là",_ l'entendit-il dire. Même si tout cela s'était passé il y a plus d'un quart-d'heure, il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.

Lui-même avait senti qu'en à peine deux jours, ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Était-ce entièrement de sa faute ? Avait-il poussé son partenaire dans ses derniers retranchements ? Était-ce ce qu'il avait voulu ? N'en pouvant plus de se trouver ici, il éteignit son installation et quitta rapidement les lieux. Il ne savait pas où il comptait aller, mais il ne voulait et surtout ne pouvait rester ici à ne rien faire.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi et une grande partie de la soirée à simplement déambuler dans les rues plus ou moins animées de la ville. Il rentra finalement chez lui vers vingt heures, encore complètement sous le choc.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese s'était enfermé chez lui après avoir quitté la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu, mais le silence de son partenaire le blessait. Il s'y était pourtant attendu, mais encore une fois, une partie de lui voulait encore y croire. Encore espérer qu'il y avait un espoir pour que tout ne prennes pas fin. Pourtant c'était bien ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait fait ses adieux à son patron qui n'avait rien fait pour le retenir.

Le soleil se levait peu à peu sur la ville en ce samedi matin. Reese avait déjà rassemblé quelques affaires sans pour autant trouver la force de quitter cet appartement, cadeau de celui qu'il aimait éperdument. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que se torturer un peu plus, mais il aimait être ici où planait le fantôme de Finch.

Finch aussi était déjà éveillé. Contrairement aux autres matins, il ne quitta pas sa demeure pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il savait que l'absence de son partenaire le blesserait comme jamais. Il savait pourtant que c'était à cause de son manque de réaction qu'il était parti, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tout réparer. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il se sentait si mal-à-l'aise maintenant en sa présence. En même pas 48 heures, il s'était rendu compte de tellement de chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à tout intégrer complètement. Les sentiments de Reese à son égard, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la main de Reese tenant délicatement la sienne, les battements incessants de son cœur à la simple vue de son partenaire... Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait même plus avec certitude ce qu'il ressentait pour son associé.

Il passa la matinée à repenser à leur rencontre, le début de leur collaboration avec toutes les incertitudes et le manque de confiance qui l'avait caractérisé. Le début d'une certaine entente cordiale, le début des découvertes plus ou moins bénignes l'un sur l'autre et la mise en place d'une vraie relation. Est-ce que tout avait changé à la suite de la venue de Kara ? Ou plutôt quand Root avait fait son apparition ? Ou encore quand Reese avait tout découvert pour Grace ? Il soupira, alors qu'il se servait une nouvelle tasse de thé vert.

Le fait que Reese l'ait embrassé, l'avait forcé à faire une introspection. Il avait alors dû se rendre à l'évidence : Reese avait prit une part non négligeable dans sa vie. Il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans sa vie depuis Grace. Quoi que... Il se rendait maintenant compte que ses sentiments à l'égard de Reese étaient bien au delà de ceux qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Grace. Était-ce finalement ça la réponse à toutes ses questions, tous ses doutes ? Ces dernières heures il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Reese. Un Reese bien plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Un Reese tendre dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Un Reese aimant... Et il l'avait laissé partir. Il l'avait tout bonnement chassé de sa vie, sans même un mot.

Maintenant qu'il voyait les choses sous un autre angle, il réalisait qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte bien plus tôt des sentiments de Reese à son encontre. Comment un simple repas en sa compagnie pouvait l'égayer. Comment une simple balade au parc pouvait le mettre de bonne humeur. Sa surprotection parfois inutile. Ses regards tendres qu'il avait parfois aperçu par hasard. Tous ses petits gestes du quotidien avaient maintenant un autre sens pour lui. Mais surtout cela l'aidait à se rendre compte qu'il ressentait la même chose. Lui aussi avait été de nombreuses fois déçu de décommander au dernier moment une sortie au cinéma ou même un repas. Lui aussi faisait tout pour protéger son partenaire autant qu'il le pouvait, ne supportant pas qu'il ait la moindre égratignure. Lui aussi... Oui, lui aussi.

Il se leva finalement, le doute moins présent dans son esprit. La seule question qui tournait en boucle dans celui-ci était : n'était-il pas trop tard ? Il ne pouvait pas douter qu'il était arrivé à la bonne conclusion, mais parviendrait-il à le faire comprendre à son partenaire ? Il n'en était pas sûr, pourtant il ne pouvait pas accepter de tout perdre à cause de ses doutes incessants. Oui, il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Peur que se soit trop tard. Peur que cela ne marche pas et de le perdre pour de bon. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de Reese. Peur de ne pas savoir comment l'aimer. Peur de tout et si peu en même temps. Il quitta finalement son appartement avant de marcher sans but dans la ville. Il se laissa porter par ses pas et ne fut nullement surpris d'arriver au pied de l'immeuble de Reese. Il prit l'ascenseur et toqua à la porte. Reese vint l'accueillir. Ce dernier fut évidemment plus que surpris, mais n'en montra rien pour autant.

\- Je comptais passer à la bibliothèque pour y déposer la clé, dit-il alors que Finch entrait dans l'appartement.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous partez ? Remarqua-t-il en voyant un sac plein sur son lit.

\- C'est mieux ainsi. Pour nous deux, crût-il bon d'ajouter.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Finch la peur au ventre. _Est-il trop tard ?_

\- Je pensais que j'aurais la force de rester à vos côtés même si vous ne ressentez pas la même chose, mais je crois en fait que c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Finch ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui aie tout gâché, dit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, mais je crois que j'avais atteint ma limite, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Finch s'approcha lentement de lui, le cœur gros. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé avec ses doutes, avec son manque d'attention. Quel piètre patron il faisait. Même maintenant il ne savait pas comment rassurer son partenaire. Même un simple " _Ne partez pas !"_ il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il leva le visage de Reese vers le sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Reese. Ce dernier n'osa pas bouger alors que Finch éloignait de nouveau son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit alors Finch, les joues légèrement rouges.

Alors que Finch commençait à faire demi-tour, Reese le retint par le bras avant de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de l'informaticien. Finch ne se tourna pas pour autant vers son partenaire. Même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, il n'était pas encore certain que tout ceci soit une bonne idée. Pouvait-il espérer une seconde chance ? Reese se leva avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui. Le regard toujours baissé, Reese n'y croyait toujours pas. Le ciel lui donnait une seconde chance.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda faiblement Reese le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Une envie, je suppose... Ou juste un besoin, répondit Finch.

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta Reese tout en serrant un peu plus la main de l'informaticien dans la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de vos sentiments alors que maintenant je ne vois qu'eux.

\- Et c'est pour ça que...  
\- Du coup, je me suis alors rendu compte que... commença Finch avant de s'interrompre.

\- Que ?

\- Que je ressentais exactement la même chose, avoua Finch.

Reese ferma les yeux, avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il se sentait enfin libéré d'un énorme poids. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses craintes, ses incertitudes venaient soudainement de le quitter. Il prit le visage de l'informaticien en coupe, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui, faisant alors se croiser leurs regards. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans les yeux de Finch. De la détermination, oui, mais aucun doute. Il commença, lentement, à baisser son visage vers celui de Finch, mais c'est bien ce dernier qui fit disparaître les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Reese alors qu'il répondait avec empressement au doux baiser de son bien aimé. Il attira un peu plus Finch dans ses bras, posant ses mains au creux des reins de ce dernier. Ils échangèrent alors de nombreux autres baisers, pleins de passion, de tendresse et d'avidité.

Ils se séparèrent pourtant.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je refuse votre démission Mr Reese... John, dit alors Finch maintenant rassuré.

\- Je n'ai même plus envie de démissionner de toute façon, lui dit Reese en souriant. Je vous aime bien trop pour vous laisser Harold. Encore plus maintenant.

Bien qu'il le sache déjà, ces quelques mots rassurèrent un peu plus l'informaticien.

\- Si j'avais su comment tout cela allait se terminer, je vous aurais embrassé avant, remarqua l'ex-agent.

\- Je vous présente tout de même mes excuses pour ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt.

\- Vous avez quand même mis moins de 72 heures pour accepter quelque chose qui n'est pourtant pas si bénin. Je ne vous en veux nullement, sachez-le.

Alors que Reese le prenait dans ses bras et que sa tête reposait désormais contre la poitrine de ce dernier, Finch se sentit à sa place comme jamais.

\- Je crains de vous aimer aussi.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le craindre, c'est une plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Oui, même si je n'y étais pas vraiment préparé, avoua Finch.

\- On a tout le temps devant nous et je vous promets que je ferais en sorte que vous ne le regrettiez jamais.

\- Je vous crois sur parole et honnêtement, je ne pense pas le regretter un jour. Je n'aurais pas pu aimer quelqu'un plus que vous, avoua Finch tout de même gêné par cet aveu plus que personnel.

Reese sourit simplement, resserrant son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Finch, le sentant alors frissonner dans ses bras. Un deuxième et Finch se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Un troisième et l'informaticien relevait la tête vers lui avant de s'emparer avec empressement de ses lèvres. Un doux soupir franchit ses lèvres, mais, là, cela ne le gêna nullement. Pourquoi être embarrassé alors qu'il ne faisait que réagir aux preuves d'amour de celui qu'il aimait aussi ? Reese fit finalement glisser le manteau de Finch au sol, alors qu'il sentait déjà les mains inquisitrices de Finch se glisser sous sa chemise. Il sourit alors soulagé. Jamais il ne regretterait de l'avoir embrassé sur un coup de tête. Ces deux jours entiers de doutes valaient tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait maintenant et tout le bonheur qu'il leur restait encore à vivre...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Finch tentait d'éloigner Reese de lui, le portable de ce dernier sonna.

\- Téléphone, parvint à articuler Finch entre deux baisers.

\- Vous êtes plus important, lui répondit Reese

\- Mais je dois aussi m'occuper du repas sur le feu...

Reese s'éloigna à contrecœur.

\- Rabat-joie, lui dit-il avant de lâcher Finch et de décrocher son portable.

Finch en profita pour aller dans la cuisine s'occuper du repas sur le feu. Ils étaient chez Reese, profitant ainsi de l'absence de numéro et avaient bien l'intention de passer le reste de la soirée en tête-à-tête.

Après quelques minutes Finch put sentir deux bras puissants venir entourer sa taille avant de sentir le souffle de Reese sur sa nuque, puis un baiser y être déposé.

\- C'était le lieutenant Carter, lui dit Reese.

\- Que voulait-elle ?

\- Nous tenir au courant. Quatre autres jeunes femmes vont venir porter plainte contre le prof d'histoire. Cette fois il ne devrait pas s'en tirer comme la première fois. Elle pense même pouvoir convaincre d'autres étudiantes.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Finch en coupant le feu.

\- Le repas est prêt ? Demanda Reese.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez si faim que ça ? Répondit Finch.

\- Oui, de vous ! Dit-il en le faisant se retourner avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur le visage et dans le cou de son partenaire.

\- Je vois ça... répondit Finch en souriant comme jamais.

Il se laissa guider vers le lit. Tant pis pour le repas, il le réchaufferait en temps voulu, pour le moment Reese demandait toute son attention et il avait bien l'intention de la lui donner. Alors que Reese glissait ses mains sur sa poitrine désormais découverte :

\- Je vous aime John, souffla doucement Finch pour le plus grand plaisir du concerné.


End file.
